Should I Move On?
by AvatarTonks13
Summary: Three years after the final battle Ron decides that Hermione was not what he wanted. He reunites with Lavender and leaves Hermione in the dust. She leaves the wizarding world "for good". Now one year later, what happens when Harry and Ginny invite both of the plus Lavender to James' (Hermione's godson) first birthday party?
1. Prologue and My Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my next chapter story. If you read the summary in the archive then you know what this story is about. I'm still not one hundred percent sure of what will become of this story. I do know where I want it to end but I'm not sure of how I'm going to get there at all. The rating will ever reach above an T rating, but this might have more of a pressure that most teens/young adults face at this time period in this world.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I was wrapped up in his arms. I was happy. "Promise me you'll never leave me." He asked.

"You'll never have to worry about me leaving, I'll be the one worrying about you leaving."

"No you won't have to worry about that."

"Well I'll take your word. And I hopefully won't have to regret my decision later."

* * *

**Chapter One: My Reality**

My alarm clock woke me up after that dream. _I wish that dream was real. _But sadly it wasn't. _He left you and one year ago. You have to move on! He can not run your life. And you have to return back to your world, and then there's James' party. The best person in my life. My godson._ After Ron left I left. I could not stand to go and walk around the places that we went to so many times.

I found my parents, they managed to understand my actions, but things didn't go back to the way they were. It felt like they didn't trust me anymore. I decided to move away from Presteigne, Pawys (my parents home town) to London. I found a good job. Well I didn't really find it. I published my first novel. Staying in the young adult genre. Since I'm only twenty-one. And I got a great response from fans. Suddenly I was doing interviews on TV and now I've been offered a movie deal. It seems like my life should be perfect and I should be happy, but every night I came home crying. Those few hours in the public eye act as an escape for me. I put all of my pain into my books. That's my therapy. Luckily I rarely have to leave my flat for work.

* * *

_Time to get ready. _Harry and Ginny moved to Kenmore, Ireland shortly after their wedding.

I put on a dark blue mini-dress covered in sequin and black high heels. I arranged my hair to the left side of my face, straightened it and left the front few strands curly. And my makeup was my usual, dark red lipstick with winged eyeliner, and a little dash of dark blue eye shadow with neutral colors highlighting around my eyes.

I grabbed my clutch and apparated to their little house. "Hey Hermione, thanks for coming early."

"No problem Harry."

"Ginny! Hermione's here."

"Can I see my godson now?" Nagging was kind of my forte.

"Maybe he is more like you than we think, he's just as impatient."

"Haha, very funny."

Ginny was out in a flash holding a fussy James.

"Hermione you look beautiful."

"And so do you."

"Harry why don't you go and make sure everything's ready."

"Why?" He looked at the two of us. "Sure."

"So how's the single life treating you."

"Before I answer give me my godson." She handed over James and he clamed down in my arms. "It's okay. Slowly getting better. But it never fully goes away."

"Do you . . ."

"Yea, I do still love him. But I have to move on, I have no choice."

"Well, you'll get there eventually."

"I hope." James started to fuss a little in my arms. "Do you mind if I walk with him outside to calm him down.

"Sure. People should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay."


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Harry Potter series.**

**The Meeting**

"Ron, hurry up!"

_Why don't you just leave me the hell alone? _"Almost ready dear." _Why did I ever make that decision? _I walked into the living room, Lavender was wearing a mini-dress. _Oh great, I can only what Ginny's going to say about this. _

"You nearly ready darling?"  
"Yes dear."

"What's wrong Won Won? You never use that tone with me?"

"Nothing. Nerves is all."

"Well if you see woman just ignore her. She has no right to be at this party. She'll ruin the whole thing."

"She has every right to be there. And she's not called 'that woman'. She dealt with something in her past that changed her."

"And did she tell you what happened?"

"No."

"Well then it's her problem not yours, not now, not ever." _Can she just stop talking already? _"I should have been James' godmother. What do you think Ron?"

"I'm not going to say anything."

"And why not?"

"Because you're my fiancé, but Ginny's my sister and James' is my nephew. I'm not going to have this fight with them, that's on you."

"Yea, but you're my hubby."

"Well I'm not your hubby yet."

"Soon you will be."

_Don't remind me. _"Are you ready yet?"

" Yes, yes. Let's go." She walked over to the fireplace, grabbed my hand and apparated us to Ireland.

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Yea."

"How is he doing?" Ginny walked out of the house and put her head on my shoulder. "he will be sleeping by the time everyone arrives."

"See now I told Harry we should have done this earlier. But no. I should have married you. Then we wouldn't have to worry about men."

After the last comment I had to laugh. "Well I believe that that is the smartest thing you have every said Mrs. Ginny Potter."

"Yes, I believe it is. Now why don't you come inside so that way if he does fall asleep we can put him down."

"Okay, I miss you guys. Maybe I should come down here more often."

"You should. Harry leaves a lot for work."

"Well you let me know the next time he leaves and I'll see if I can come by."

We slowly walked back into the house. Within a few minutes James was asleep in my arms.

"Do you want to put him down in his crib?"

"Okay. If you get tired just put him down."

"Okay."

"Ginny! Come here for a minute."

"I'll be back."

* * *

Harry was standing in the hallway and he looked like he was going to explode. When I looked past him and saw Ron and Lavender. Lavender was clinging onto Ron.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ron. Ginny aren't you going to greet your brother and soon to be sister-in-law?"

"I'm going to say on nthing to both of you right now, if you say anything other than a hello, goodbye, try to touch or even try to take my baby away from her I will kick you out and put a spell on the lands so you can not come back. Don't start a scene. And don't you dare hurt her again. Am I clear?"  
"Way to be bossy Gin."

"Don't call me Gin."

"Ah the cat fights back."

"Well you three can carry on I think I hear Luna at the door." I stormed out of the hallway.

"Ginny what's wrong?"  
"Ron and Lavender are here." I stood in front of Hermione and kissed James' forehead.

"Don't start a fight because of me. He's your brother."

"Yea, well you're the sister I never had."

"Thanks Ginny."

I could hear the three of them making their way towards the main room of the house. Hermione turned her head and caught Ron's eye. And I could have sworn that time froze.


End file.
